I'm Fine Thank You
by hosokpie98
Summary: [BTS Fanfict 2] Jika suatu saat kau mengingatku, maka saat itu kau tersenyumlah. Aku baik-baik saja. VKook/TaeKook. Yaoi Love. BL. DLDR. RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast

.

.

.

.

 **Jika suatu saat kau mengingatku, maka saat itu kau tersenyumlah. Aku baik-baik saja**

.

.

.

.

 _I'm Fine Thank You_

.

.

.

Seme! Tae Uke! Jungkook. Typo(s). DLDR

.

.

.

.

©hosokpie

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading n_n

.

.

.

.

 _Daegu, December 30, 2020_

.

Bintang dimalam hari begitu terang benderang, membuat siapapun yang akan melihatnya tersenyum ceria. Namun tidak bagi lelaki bermarga Kim dan kulit _tan_ dengan mata tegas. Ia memandang langit malam yang cerah dengan senyum kecut, saat ini dunia sedang mengolok-oloknya. Memberikan langit malam cerah disaat dirinya sedang seperti saat ini. _Tuhan tidak adil_.

Ia terus memandang langit yang sedang mengejeknya; bukan langit yang ia pandangi. Namun sebuah memori yang ia simpan dengan rapih didalam milyaran sel- _lah_ yang sedang ia pandang.

Langit cerah malam ini hanya sebagai latar saja. Selebihnya ia hanya memandangi memori-memorinya _tiga tahun lalu._

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, July 17, 2013_

.

Lelaki bergigi kelinci dan bermata bulat tengah melirik sekitar. Tatapan matanya hanya menyorotkan kebingungan dan ia malu untuk sekedar bertanya tentang apa yang sedang ia ragukan.

Namun, dengan segala kebaikan tuhan berserta pengikutnya—sekali lagi, kebaikan tuhan—seorang senior berjalan kearahnya dan mulai mendekati dirinya.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Anak baru?" Lelaki itu hanya menangguk dan menunduk malu. Salah satu sifat lelaki bergigi kelinci ini. Pemalu.

"Yatuhan, kau tersesat?" Lagi-lagi ia hanya menangguk dan masih menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajah imut menggemaskannya

"Beritahu aku, apa falkutasmu?"

"Falkutas Managemen Bisnis." Cicitnya dan masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya

"Oh? Aku juga mengambil falkutas itu. Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu ke gedung Bisnis Managemen." Lalu ia menarik lengan putih lelaki bermata bulat itu.

Selama berjalan ia hanya menatap punggu lebar sang senior. Tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih dan rasa syukur pada Tuhan dan juga seniornya yang baik hati ini

.

.

.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Udara malam ini semakin dingin, tapi hal tersebut tidak mengahalangi lelaki ini untuk terus menatap langit dengan _t-shirt_ putih polos tipisnya.

Memorinya terus membawanya berpetualang menggunakan mesin waktu untuk mengingat _kehidupannya yang dulu_.

.

.

.

 _August 21, 2014_

.

Saat ini sedang berada di awal musim semi. Bunga-bunga sakura berguguran dari batangnya dan menambah nuansa romantis.

Telihat dua lelaki duduk saling berdekatan disebuah kursi taman dengan dikedua sisinya terdapat pohon sakura.

Salah satu dari lelaki tersebut menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dibahu lelaki lainnya. Jemari mereka saling bertautan dengan erat. Siapapun yang akan melihat moment sepasang insan ini akan menjerit tertahan karna terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

" _Hyung_." Panggil yang lebih muda yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya

"Hmm." Lelaki yang menjadi sandaran hanya bergumam; menjawab panggilan sang kekasih

"Terlalu konyol untuk ku ucapkan saat ini." Lelaki yang lebih muda itu terkekeh lalu semakin erat menautkan jemarinya.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, _hyung_ akan mendengarkannya."

Lelaki yang lebih muda hanya mendesah kecil lalu ia mendongkan kepalanya hanya untuk menatap mata tegas sang kekasih "Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Lalu ia menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir penuh sang kekasih. Menyalurkan rasa cinta yang ia berikan secara tulus untuk sang kekasih. Memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap detik waktu yang terus berjalan berputar.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu mengusap pelan bibir tebalnya. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis. Rasa manis masih terasa dibibirnya walaupun hal tersebut sudah berlangsung lama.

.

.

.

 _January 5, 2015_

.

"Hentikan _hyung_! Hahahaha!" Tawa riang menggema diruangan bernuansa biru langit itu. Manik hazel dengan _rectangle smile_ terus tercetak jelas diwajah tampan lelaki berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau mengatakan bahwa akulah yang lebih tampan dari si Wonwoo itu." Lelaki itu terus menggelitiki pinggang lelaki yang lebih muda

"Hahaha—ampun _hyung_ —hahahaha."

"Katakan dulu, Jungkook _ie_. Baru aku akan menghentikannya." Jungkook—si korban terus tertawa tiada henti saat jemari lentik sang kekasih terus menggelitikinya

"Baiklah baiklah hahahaha Kim Taehyung jauh lebih tampan daripada Jeon WonWoo, kakak biologis da—Hahahahaha ampun _hyung_ —Jeon Jungkook." Saat itu Kim Taehyung—si pelaku menghentikan aksinya dan tersenyum lebar pada pemuda cantik bermarga Jeon itu.

"Kau yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu, _Kim_ Jungkook."

.

.

.

Lelaki itu menunduk dalam. Bolehkah kali ini ia terduduk rapuh? Hanya untuk satu malam ini. Biarkan ia mengais-ngais udara dan memeluk kekosongan hanya untuk malam ini.

Tolong. Ia hanya manusia yang mempunyai perasaan dan rasa lelah. Ia lelah untuk terus tersenyum idiot seperti menanggap tidak pernah terjadi apapun dalam kehidupannya.

Ia ingin menyalahi semua takdir dan kehendak tuhan yang telah digariskan untuknya. Namun apakah mungkin itu akan membuat semuanya terulang kembali?

.

Tidak. Justru hanya luka sayat yang akan membekas dan tidak akan pernah kering.

.

 _Oneul haruman I cry_

.

.

.

.

 _Daegu, September 6, 2017_

.

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ dengan setelan kemeja putih dan _tie_ hitam melekat ditubuh indahnya. Ia membuka tirai jendela dan saat itu sinar sang surya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Menyinari satu sosok lelaki cantik yang sedang tergolek lemas tak berdedaya.

Lelaki tersebut menghampiri lelaki cantik itu. Mendudukan dirinya disamping ranjang yang lelaki cantik itu tiduri. Menggenggam tangan kecil itu dengan erat.

"Kumohon buka matamu." Ucapnya lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajah tampan bak dewa itu dalam surai hitam legamnya

"Anak kita sudah menunggumu. Buka matamu sayang."

.

'Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapan pun. Bangun dan bertahanlah demi anak kita, Jeon Jungkook.'

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung—lelaki yang hari ini berusia genap dua puluh delapan tahun tengah menatap tajam langit seakan akan ia menantang sang maha pencipta. Terkekeh kecil dan memejamkan mata sipitnya. Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa liquid bening tengah menggenang disudut matanya yang beralaskan _eyeliner_.

Sudah tiga tahun ia jalanin hidup ini dengan senyum yang terus melekat diwajah tampan lelaki ini.

'Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Tetap tersenyum saat aku sedang mengingat dirimu?'

Ia terkekeh kecil lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya terkepal kuat hinga buku-buku jemarinya memerah. Ia menahan segalanya. Menahan semua perasaan yang berkecambuk didalam hatinya.

Bolehkan saat ini ia menangis? Bukankah lelaki juga manusia? Manusia boleh menangis kan? Lelaki juga boleh menangis kalau begitu.

.

.

.

 _October 29, 2017_

.

Lelaki dengan surai hitam legam tengah menggendong sayang sang putera pertamanya dan sedikit menggoda putera kecilnya itu.

"Berhenti menggodanya, Tae- _hyung_." Taehyung—lelaki itu tersenyum lebar pada sang isteri.

"Dia sangat menggemaskan sekali. Lihat pipi gembilnya yang menurun darimu, Kook! Yatuhan! Aku belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini." Jungkook—sang istri hanya terkekeh dengan pipi tembam yang bersemu.

Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya pada Jungkook. Lalu sebelah tangannya ia arahkan pada kepala Jungkook dan mengusak surainya dengan sayang

"Kau dan TaeJung adalah kebahagianku sekarang. Saat ini. Dan akan selamanya menjadi kebahagiaanku." Ia berucap dengan senyum manis

" _Cheesy_." Ucap Jungkook sambil mencubit sayang pinggang sang suami. Pipi gembilnya merona mendengar penuturan Taehyung

"Setelah kau melahirkan TaeJung-ku dan kau tidak sadar selama lima hari itu membuatku hampir mati dan gila, Jung."

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mulai mengusap sayang pipi Taehyung.

Taehyung adalah segalanya. Nafas. Jiwa. Hidup. Bahkan hati Jungkook adalah Taehyung. Ia begitu mencintai lelaki bermarga Kim itu.

.

.

.

Taehyung kembali mendongak dan ia kembali menatap langit. Memorinya tidak berhenti mengajaknya terus berpetualangan di kehidupannya dahulu.

Ia masih ingin mengingat Jungkook lebih lama lagi. Dan sampai saat ini belum ada yang mampu menggeser posisi Jungkook dalam lubuk hati Taehyung.

.

Karena Kim Taehyung begitu mencintai sosok manis nan menggemaskan bernama Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

 _December 1, 2017_

.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang, Kook!" Seru Taehyung dengan riang. Jungkook yang sedang membaca majalah edisi terbaru harus rela menutupnya dan menatap wajah bahagia Taehyung lalu tersenyum

"Kemari. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Jungkook dengan lambaian tangannya. Taehyung menurut. Ia menghampiri Jungkook yang terngah bersandar di kepala ranjang rumah sakit

"Kau" Ucap Jungook sambil mengusap sayang wajah Taehyung dari mulai pipi tirus sang suami.

"Adalah kebahagiaanku, Kim Taehyung." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya turun untuk menggenggam jemari Taehyung dengan erat. Onyx-nya bersikobok dengan Hazel milik Taehyung

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jungkook tersenyum " _Gomawo_ telah menghadirkan kebahagiaan dihidupku. Memberi warna disetiap hariku. Aku benar-benar bahagia bisa memilikimu. Kau nafasku. Segalanya untukku. Terimakasih."

Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas dekapan hangat dengan jemari lainnya untuk berada di atas jemari Jungkook yang berada di jemarinya.

"Aku berharap kau bahagia selamanya."

.

.

.

"Apanya yang bahagia, Kook" Lirih Taehyung dengan masih menatap langit malam

.

.

.

"TaeJung di bawa _eomma_ dan _abeoji_ , Kook." Jungkook hanya menangguk saja. Ia tenang kalau puteranya itu berada di pangkuan kedua mertuanya

"Kapan _abeoji_ dan _eomma_ pergi, _hyung_? Aku tidak melihat mereka membawa TaeJung."

"Saat kau mengganti pakaian sayang. Yasudah ayo cepat kita pulang. Aku sudah tidak sabar mencubit pipi gembil TaeJung." Jungkook hanya terkekeh kecil dan ia berjalan sambil menggandeng Taehyung untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

"Apanya yang bahagia saat kau tak ada disini bersamaku dan TaeJung, Kook." Taehyung membiarkan liquid bening yang sudah menggenang di sudut matanya mengalir turun dengan bebasnya.

"Aku sudah tersenyum saat aku mengingatmu."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung bercanda dan tertawa riang didalam mobil dengan keadaan Taehyung masih mengemudi.

"Sudah _hyung_! Cukup! Hahaha—kau sedang menyetir. Fokus! Ish!" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya mengundang Taehyung untuk mencubit pipinya gemas dan dibalas kekehan senang dari sang pemilik pipi gembil tersebut.

"Aku akan tetap fokus menyetir _baby_. Jangan khawatir. Kau selalu aman bersamaku." Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum dan melirik Jungkook.

Tentu Jungkook tersipu malu dan ia kembali menatap jalanan dari balik kaca mobil lalu terkejut saat melihat seorang anak kecil berdiri ditengah jalan dengan keadaan menangis. Sedangkan mobil Taehyung melaju sedikit cepat. Jika Taehyung tidak menginjak pedal rem pasti anak kecil itu tertabrak.

"TAE AWAS!" Pekik Jungkook

Taehyung menginjak pedal rem kuat-kuat hingga mobil Taehyung sedikit berputar kemudian menabrak pembatas jalan dan setelah itu mobil terguling.

Kepala Jungkook membentur _dashboard_ dan keluar dengan deras cairan merah kental dari kepalanya.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook dan ia melepas sabuk pengaman dan mencoba mengeluarkan diri dari mobil tersebut lalu mengeluarkan Jungkook dari mobilnya.

Ia menidurkan Jungkook dipangkuannya dan pahanya ia gunakan sebagai alas untuk kepala Jungkook

"Hey bangun sayang. Bangun. Kita telah menyelamatkan anak itu." Taehyung menepuk-nepuk pipi gembil Jungkook

Kelopak mata Jungkook terbuka sedikit. Ia menatap Taehyung yang sedang terlihat khawatir dan mengeluarkan liquid bening dari sudut matanya.

Jungkook menangkat tangannya yang benar-benar terasa lemas dan kebas. Ia menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata sang suami.

"Ssst _Uljima_. Banyak yang melihatmu, malu." Taehyung menggeleng. Masa bodo banyak yang melihat. Dirinya tidak perduli. Yang ia perdulikan hanya nyawa orang yang ada dipangkuannya ini

"Sebentar lagi tim dari rumah sakit akan datang. Bertahanlah sayang."

"Taehyung. Apakah kau mendengarkan ini?" Ucap Jungkook dengan susah payah. Ia merasa benar-benar lemas. Sekedar untuk berbicara saja sangat sulit. Pita suaranya sangat sakit jika ia berbicara

"Jaga anak kita baik-baik, Tae. Terimakasih kau telah bersedia menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku—" Jungkook meremas jemari Taehyung dan sedikit menutup kelopak matanya. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa nyeri. Sakit sekali dan ia sulit untuk menahannya

"Jungkook! Bertahanlah! Siapapun cepat tolong telfon bantuan! Kalian tidak lihat isteriku sedang sekarat!" Teriak Taehyung pada orang-orang yang telah mengerumini Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Taehyung- _ahh_." Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan lagi pada Jungkook. Ia menangis dihadapan sang isteri. Genggamannya pada jemari Jungkook makin erat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook pergi

"Bertahan sayang. Demi aku dan TaeJung."

Jungkook tersenyum lemah. "Tae- _hyung_. Jika suatu saat kau mengingatku. Maka saat itu juga kau harus tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk anakmu. Untuk semua dan untuk diriku."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak. Kau akan baik-baik saja! Tidak ada yang perlu diingat!"

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi pelita dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu Kim Taehyung." Ucap Jungkook dengan gagap dan setelahnya ia menutup matanya. Tangannya terkulai lemas.

"Jeon Jungkook! Bangun! _Ppali ireona_!" Taehyung mengguncangkan tubuh Jungkook dengan kasar. Air matanya terus membasahi wajah tampannya. Ia benar-benar tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya dan orang-orang disekitar yang menatapnya dengan iba.

"Kumohon bangun, Jungkook!" Taehyung memekik. Tangisnya semakin pecah saat Jungkook tak kunjung bangun.

.

 _Jangan ambil Jungkook-ku ya tuhan. Tolong._

 _._

 _Seoul, December 1, 2017_

 _12:12 PM_

 _Telah tewas seorang lelaki berusia dua puluh tiga tahun bernama Jeon Jungkook_

.

.

.

Taehyung jatuh terduduk. Sungguh ia lelah untuk tersenyum. Tolong kali ini biarkan ia untuk menangis.

Rasa rindu yang terus membuncah dalam dadanya semakin mendorong Taehyung untuk menjadi rapuh malam ini.

Ia memeluk kakinya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meraung dengan teriakan histerisnya. Tidak perduli kalau TaeJung terbangun nantinya

"Bahkan nanti kau tidak akan melihat TaeJung yang beranjak dewasa, Jungkook." Ujar Taehyung dengan lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Air mata yang mengaburkan pandanganku lagi ketika aku melihatmu_

 _Waktu itu berlalu begitu cepat tanpa aku sadari_

 _Dan lagi, aku masih tetap menunggumu seperti orang bodoh_

 _Dan seperti ini, hari kembali berlalu_

 _Hanya untuk hari ini, aku menangis_

 _Aku baik-baik saja.'_ —Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

' _Berharap kau bahagia selamanya, Selamat tinggal_

 _Tidak masalah, jika kau mengingat tentangku dan tersenyumlah jika hal itu terjadi_

 _Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir_

 _Dan terimakasih'_ —Jeon Jungkook

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 **a/n:**

 **Hai Pie balik bawa FF sad lagi nih/? Pie demen amat sih sama yang sedih sedih T^T. Kali ini Pie bawain FF Vkook yang terinspirasi dari makna lagu I'm Fine Thank You punya Ladies Code hoho:3 Soalnya Pie lagi suka lagu itu. Jadi kalian coba baca ff ini sambil dengerin lagunya**

 **Sekian dari Pie:3 Pie gabanyak omong kok tenang. Yuk yang belum baca karya ku yang lain cek di akun pie:3**

 **Saran dan kritik Pie terima dari kalian. Pie bukan manusia sempurna dan masih butuh banyak belajar:3 jadi lontarkan saja kritik atau saran kalian di kolam review oke?**

 **And the last,**

 **Mind to review/fav/follow? n_n**

 **hosokpie**


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeeeeeey ada yang kangen diriku? Aku mau coba lanjut buat ff, dan aku gajanjiin ff yg berchapter, mungkin aku buat oneshoot aja dulu, mulanya, tapi gatau kedepannya. menurut kalian gimana??

kritik juga mungkin buat aku? kalian punya kritik apa? yang udh pernah baca karya karya aku sebelumnya yg udh aku delete?

dan kira kira, mau buat ff apa? castnya maksudnya?

kookv atau vkook? karna jujur aku shipper mereka berdua

yang mau tau ceritaku, harus review yaaa ayooo)~


	3. Chapter 3

Hai _guys,_ maaf pie dateng bukan bawa update-an.

cuma pie mau ngasih tau, kalau pie sekarang lebih aktif di wattpad dan joylada, jadi kalian bisa check my story di dua apk itu^^~

untuk uname wattpad dan joylada ku : hosokpie

thank you^^

©hosokpie


End file.
